Gummy Bee
Gummy Bee is an Event bee. It hatches from the Gummy Bee Egg, which was the last reward for completing all 15 Gummy Bear quests. A while after Gummy Bear left, Gummy Bee became available for purchase in the Ticket Tent for 500 Tickets. There is a model of Gummy Bee on the Ticket Tent and if you use gumdrops, it will teleport you to a gummy bear’s lair. You will need the Goo Hotshot badge to enter. Like other Event Bees, Gummy Bee does not have a favorite treat and the only way to obtain a gifted version of Gummy Bee is to use a Star Treat. It is known to like the Mountain Top Field, Pineapple Patch, Spider Field and dislike the Pumpkin Patch. Stats * Collects 10 Pollen in 4 seconds * Makes 640 Honey in 4 seconds * +150% Energy, +560 Production Amount * �� Gifted Hive Bonus: +5% Honey per Pollen. Abilities * [Glob] Covers 49 surrounding flowers in goo. Flowers covered in goo grant bonus Honey that increases with the size of the goo puddle. (Alone, this grants ~50% bonus Honey). * [Gumdrop Barrage] Launches Gumdrops in a large area, covering the field in goo. Flowers covered in goo grant bonus Honey that increases with the size of the goo puddle. Gallery Gummy_Bee.png|Gummy Bee GummyBee Gifted.png|Gifted Gummy Bee Dfsfd.png|Gummy Bee hive Gifted Gummy Bee hive.PNG|Gifted Gummy Bee hive Kfff.png|Face|link=https://web.roblox.com/library/1837450254/Images-bee31f first edition gummy.png|First edition Gummy Bee RobloxScreenShot20180607 111407104.png|Gummy Bee Notification RobloxScreenShot20180808 181426797.png|Gummy Bee in Ticket Tent GummyBee.png|When activated Gummy Mask Gummydiscover.png Giftedgummy.png Trivia * Gummy Bee is the only Event bee that doesn't have extra body parts. * Gummy Bee's face resembles the face of the Basic Bee. * This bee is the fourth event bee to be released in an update. ** This bee is also the first bee to ever be a prize for completing the quests of a traveling bear. ** This was also the third bee to have been unobtainable. * This bee, Bear Bee, Tabby Bee, Puppy Bee, and Festive Bee are the only event bees which can be a First Edition Bee. * Gummy Bee is the only bee that can grant goo on fields without the use of gumdrops. * This is the only bee that you can see through. * The faces of Fireflies directly resemble the Gummy Bee's face. * You can access Gummy Bear's Lair by using Gumdrops while touching the large Gummy Bee on top of the Ticket Tent. However, you need a Goo Hotshot badge or higher to do this. * This bee was once obtainable through completing the quests of Gummy Bear but once they left, it could only be acquired through the use of tickets. * This bee and Diamond Bee have a sparkly body around it. * If you look at the Gummy Bee model on the Ticket Tent through the Porcelain Dipper, it will appear invisible. * The Gummy Bee emits a faint light from its eyes that can be easily seen in dark places. Category:Bees Category:Event Category:Colorless Category:Gummy Invasion